1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection head having an ejection face in which are formed ejection openings for ejecting liquid droplets and to a method of manufacturing the liquid ejection head.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an ink-jet head having an ejection face in which a water repellent layer is formed on peripheries of nozzle openings in order to enhance ink ejection properties. In such an ink-jet head, there is known a technique that the nozzle openings are formed in a bottom portion of each of elongated holes formed in the ejection face in order to protect the water repellent layer from a wiper for wiping the ink-ejection face.